spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Krusty Komrades
'''Krusty Komrades '''is episode 2 of the 2nd season of Cult of Squid. It released Jan 16th 2019. Cast * Mr krabs * Joe * Every krab in bikini bottom * Brother Squidward * Security * Noseward * Plankton * Spongebob * Patrick Cast (Ep begins with inside the Krusty Krab. All the feathered friends except Krabs are at a table) Spongebob: alright feathered friends, we're gonna do a secret infiltration strategy on the cult! Patrick: what's an in-file-tra-shin? Plankton: (facepalms) it's “infiltration” you dimrod! Patrick: oooohhh. What's that? Spongebob: basically it's, uh… breaking in and attacking, i guess? Plankton: good enough. Patrick: oh. Let's in-file-trat! Mr krabs: (offscreen) what's the point? (Camera pans to Mr Krabs at a different table) Spongebob: (offscreen) mr krabs, what do you- Mr krabs: everytime we try to infiltrate, we always lose! (Cuts back) Spongebob: this time's different, we- (Cuts back to mr krabs) Mr krabs: i don't know why i ever joined this stupid group. (Rips off costume revealing him naked) (Cuts back again) Spongebob: you did because we said we would use this as our base! (Cuts to mr krabs again) Mr krabs: (in pants, putting shirt on) I'm sick of always losing! I'm outta this joint! (Walks offscreen and trips on something) stupid (dolphin noise) barrel! Spongebob: (grabs paint bucket) alright, who wants to substitute? (Cuts Mr krabs walking and the lodge comes into view in the background) (Mr krabs stares at lodge for 2 seconds and looks back sighing. He walks off) Mr krabs: at this point I'm willing to get caught just to end this pointless war. (As he walks off, a shadowy figure is seen watching him in the kelp) (Cuts to Mr krabs) Mr krabs: hm? (Looks behind him at the kelp bush) eh. (Walks off) (The shadowy figure trails behind him) (Cuts to mr krabs still walking) Mr krabs: i feel like I'm getting followed… (looks behind him) hmmm…. (A shadowy figure puts its hands on mr krabs’ shoulder) Mr krabs: AHH! (punches figure and runs off) what In neptune's ocean was that?! (Trips on a branch and falls under a rock) (Cuts to a shot of the shadowy figures looking at mr krabs) Shadow: greetings. Mr krabs: who are you?! Shadow: let's just say, (walks into view revealing the figure to be a krab) we're escapers. Mr krabs: wha- Krab 1: greetings. I am joe, and i'd like you to meet the others. (Pans out to reveal a hole ton of krabs) Joe: we escaped the cult and have found a hiding place under this rock. (Cuts back) Mr krabs: b-but i thought all the krabs were targeted first! Joe: unfortunately not all made it out Mr krabs: so what do you do here? Joe: well, we eat the seaweed. The pee bucket is over there. (Points offscreen) Mr krabs: (looking offscreen) yikes… Seems preoccupied. Joe: we're amazed to see another surviver. Mr krabs: yeah, i was in a separate group called the feathered freaks or whatever. Joe: I've heard of them. They aren't very good, are they? Also, where are your clothes? Mr krabs: no they were not and i wasn't wearing anything under my outfit. Joe: well, good news, we have spares. (Hands krabs an outfit identical to his old one) Mr krabs: er, thanks. Wait, where'd you get this? Joe: we like to keep our info secret. Mr krabs: (stands up with clothes on) this place doesnt seem very fun… Why don't you do something? Like take the cult down? (The krabs all gasp and start whispering to themselves) Krab: that can't be done! Krab 2: it's a suicide mission! Krab 3: it's impossible! Joe: cmon man, they have so many members, and we only have 20! Mr krabs: well, how many do they have? Joe: 100+. Mr krabs: it wouldn't hurt to try. Joe: yes it would! We would get hammered! Mr krabs: well not if we get more krabs. Joe: we have all the survivors we could find. Mr krabs: i could assemble more, and I'm certain I know where to look. (Cuts to mr krabs at the penny pinchers convention) Mr krabs: hello? Penny pinching penny pinching cheep cheep cheep? (A sound is heard) Krabs: come on! It's just me! (A krab walks infront of mr krabs) Krab: are you a cult (pulls shotgun) member?! mr Krabs: no! Im just a survivor! Krab: then what do you want? Mr Krabs: uh, i just want to bring all these krabs into a safe zone! Krab: alright, but we'll be watching. (Pans out to reveal a bunch of krabs holding weapons) (Cuts to the safe zone) Joe: so, anyone ep for some poker? Mr krabs: (offscreen) oh joe! I got some! Joe: let us see! (Runs outside) (Cuts to the outside of the rock) Joe: oh my god…. (Camera pans out to reveal an entire group of krabs) Æ: how many are there? Krabs: about 79. Joe: this is perfect! Although, there might not be space. (The krabs run in anyway, trampling joe.) (Cuts to the inside) Joe: so what shall we do? Mr krabs: how about that attack i proposed earlier? Krab: what attack? Mr krabs: earlier i proposed an attack on the Lodge (The krabs gasp) Joe: we're unprepared! We'd get hammered! Mr krabs: why don't we train? Joe: we have 0 weapons man! Mr Krabs: allow me to be of assistance. I was in the navy! I know all there is to know. Joe: let's get to it! Montage tiiime! (Short pause) Mr krabs: what? (20 second montage of them training. After the montage it shows mr krabs standing on a rock wearing armor and is standing over all the krabs) Mr krabs: y'all ready? (The krabs cheer) Mr krabs: are ye sure? (The crowd cheers) Mr krabs: then let's charge into battle, Krusty- er, krusty- we need a name. Krab: Krusty Dummies! Mr krabs: no. Joe: Krusty Cranes! Mr Krabs: no! Krab: Krusty… Komrades? (The crowd cheers) (Cuts to them rythmatical stomping to the lodge) All of the krabs: (chanting) Krusty Komrades! Krusty Komrades! Krusty Komrades! (Cuts to the outside of the lodge where the cult and the feathered friends are in a battle) Brother Squidward: give up, feathered freaks! We will win and always win! Spongebob: never! Patrick: I'm hungry! Plankton: (runs in wearing a mech suit) ha! With this new machine i built, we- (A grenade is thrown at the bot making it blow up) Plankton: who in Poseidon’s name threw that! (A ton of spears are thrown into the screen hitting multiple cult members) Security: what is going on!? Unknown man: (offscreen) look behind you! (Cuts to multiple shots of the feathered friends and the cult members looking behind them) (Camera cuts to reveal an army of krabs marching towards the battle) Krabs: (chanting) krusty Komrades! Krusty Komrades! Krusty Komrades! Krusty Komrades! (Cuts to brother squidward watching them slowly march forward) Brother Squidward: oh my neptune… (Cuts to mr krabs in armor stepping on a rock) Mr Krabs: (through megaphone) attention all you freaks! It is i- Spongebob: (offscreen) mr krabs?! Mr Krabs: (sarcastically) thank you, Spongebob. (Normal) anyway, we, the krabs, have decided to take over bikini bottom, and taking over the lodge! (Cut to brother squidward) Brother Squidward: never! We have been ruling the sea for a year, and we're not giving up now- (gets a spear impaled through his head) mommy… (falls down) Noseward: y-you- KILLED HIM! (Cuts to Mr krabs) Mr krabs: now, we will fight! With Brother Squidward gone, this'll be easy! ATTACK! (To be continued)